


A Brace for a Broken Wing

by cursedtobeshortforever



Series: Look at what the cat dragged in [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AGAIN THIS IS NOT INCEST, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, PLEASE DON'T MAKE THIS INCEST, local idiot accidentely deleted her fic, so now she has to uploaded it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedtobeshortforever/pseuds/cursedtobeshortforever
Summary: "Not home! Please, not home!" Tim yelled out in panic, his breathing somehow getting even more hyper. Jason told him just that, and Tim started to calm down again but he needed to think fast, or else Tim might get hypothermia and fatigue.Selina's! She always said her place was open for emergencies, and this is definitely one of those. Jason just hoped his resurrection didn't do too much to damage their relationship. "Hey Tim, how about we go to Selina's? Your still a cat person, right?"
Relationships: Selina Kyle & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Selina Kyle
Series: Look at what the cat dragged in [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657711
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	A Brace for a Broken Wing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel for Broken Little Birds. Please read that first

It was awhile before Tim's cries finally quieted down, and Jason mistook the silence for calmness. Jason tried to spring a conversation with him, only to realize that quietness is because he began to hyperventilate. Jason started to curse only to stop himself.

It's your fault this is happening to him, Jason thought guiltily, you have no one to curse but yourself, and how about instead of cursing your surroundings you try to find a solution?

"Hey Tim, do you want me to take you home?" Jason asked calmly, only to realize how much of a mistake that was with Tim's frantic head shaking.

"Not home! Please, not home!" Tim yelled out in panic, his breathing somehow getting even more hyper. Jason told him just that, and Tim started to calm down again but he needed to think fast, or else Tim might get hypothermia and fatigue.

Selina's! She always said her place was open for emergencies, and this is definitely one of those. Jason just hoped his resurrection didn't do too much to damage their relationship. "Hey Tim, how about we go to Selina's? Your still a cat person, right?" 

"Dog person, but her cats are special." Tim finally said after he was calm enough to talk, and Jason took that as a yes. A small victory.

It took them some time to get to Selina's terrace, Tim's legs were wobbly from the hyperventilation, so Jason had to hold them both with his grappling hook and the rain didn't help either. By the time they got there, they were both breathing heavily because of their perspective reasons. 

Thankfully Selina was in the living room when they arrived, and her expression went from amused to concerned so fast Jason had almost missed it. She went inside the house and quickly got out into view again with fresh towels, and Jason almost cried in relief.

"Jason, what happened?" Selina asked, worry straining her voice. Jason tried to explain, but his hold on Tim weakened from his own exhaustion, and Tim had almost hit the floor. Thankfully Selina was able to catch him in time.

"Tim, sweetie, please talk to me," Selina said, her distress slipping up, and Jason can't remember the last time he felt this guilty. Tim looked up at Selina from her hold on him and immediately burst into tears. Selina just hugged him to her chest, and Jason looked away as the shame started to build up in his stomach.

"Tim, kitten, I need you to breathe with me, alright?" Selina asked in such a soft and calm way, Jason couldn't help but be shocked by how well she was handling the situation even though it's thrown on her without any preparations or warnings.

Tim finally started to calm enough to relax his body and fell completely numb in Selina's arms. She began to lead him to her bathroom while saying sweet nonsense to him, slowly getting him to walk, leaving him for a second to get him some fresh clothes, and return quickly to help him in the shower.

By the time Jason heard the shower running, Selina has returned with a far to calm expression on her face. The reasonable part of Jason's brain said that this is how Selina looks most of the time, but unfortunately, the paranoid part of his mind took control and told him that this is the part where she beats him bloody.

"I'm making your favorite teas, help me out in the kitchen," Selina asked- no, demanded- of Jason. As they got into the kitchen, Jason felt as if the tension was going to suffocate him. He just wanted her to hit him and get it over with.

"What did you do?" Selina finally asked.

"What?" Jason couldn't help but ask back.

"Don't play dumb with me Jason, we both deserve more respect better than that," Selina replied sharply, "I smelled you guilt the second you stepped in my apartment. So please tell me what happened so we can get the hard part over with it".

Jason took a deep breath and told her everything. By the time he finished the story, he fully excepted to get punched or kicked. 

Selina was never violent towards children and punished those who were, Jason tried to reason with himself. You actually expect Selina to love you still after what you have done? His conscience spoke back.

Instead, Selina took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm not going to lie, Jason, I'm very disappointed in you." Oh god, this is somehow worse than his shit beaten out of him, "you know the kind of people Bruce and I look after. You went to their shelters, their orphanages, their jobs at WE that saved them from poverty, and yet you still thought it was ok to talk to Tim like he doesn't have his own problems? Why, because he is rich and has parents? Bruce Wayne raised you and Artemis Crock befriended you, should have known better than that." Please stop speaking so calmy, Jason begged to himself, just yell at me and be done with it!

"However," what? "something terrible must have happened to you before you confronted Tim, so please share your part of the story so I can find figure out how to help you fix this."

Before Jason told what happened to him, they both turned their heads to the bathroom at the sounds as the water shut down, and Tim stepped out, shivering even with the warm shower he just had. Selina ran to him quickly and asked him in her soft voice if he wants to go to her room with the personal TV and lie on her bed while she makes his tea. Tim looks like he wants to bolt only to immediately started to apologize for "looking disrespectful and being ungrateful" (Jason really wanted to punch Tim's dad now, there is no way a happy kid would think like that). Selina simply told him that he shouldn't apologize, it's her who should be sorry for making him uncomfortable. Tim nodded his head and went to her bedroom. How come she never spoke this softly to me? Jason shook his head. You're to be punished, not to have a pity party.

The second Selina had gotten back, Jason began talking, " I was having a relatively nice night until I heard shouting from a nearby alleyway, and I saw a pimp threatening some kid, barely older than fifteen. I was going to beat him up a bit, to send a message to the other pimps, but then he pulled out a crowbar from his jacket, and I just fucking lost it. I jumped down there, took the crowbar from his hands, and started to hit him with it. I must have looked terrifying because the second I looked up at the kid, he ran off, and just wanted to tell not to be scared anymore! And then I saw Tim, looking happy as ever, and I just got so angry. I was having one of the worst nights, yet he was standing there, looking so fucking good with himself, and I couldn't take it anymore."

"So it a case of "wrong place, wrong time."?" Selina asked after Jason finished his story, and he could feel his cheeks reddening from shame.

"I'm not trying to justify my actions, what I did to Tim was wrong, and I will accept any punishment you will give me," Jason added, waiting for the beating that was coming for him.

Instead, Selina just walked off into her home, leaving Jason alone in the leaving room surrounded by cats. Instead of coming back with something to hit him with, she came back with some new clothing and a guilty expression. Why do you look so guilt-ridden? Jason thought, confused beyond his reason, I'm the one who should be one his knees begging for forgiveness.

"I was so focused on Tim I have entirely forgotten you got caught in the rain as well," Selina put the clothes in his hands, "Go take a shower Jason, I have plenty of hot water left for you, just try not to wake Helena ok?"

"You're...Are you not going to punish me for this?" Jason was beyond confused, " I hurt Tim so badly, I caused him a panic attack and I almost made him hypothermic -"

"And you got hurt too," Selina cut him off, "and while it is true that what you've done to Tim was hurtful and unnecessary, it doesn't mean your pain should stay ignored or passed over. You deserve comfort tonight too Jason, and whether you accept it or not, it's still true".

Jason doesn't know why, but the second she said those words, he started crying. Everything that happened tonight with the crowbar, the kid, and Tim just seemed to crash on him now. He doesn't know when he fell to the floor or when Selina took him to her arms, but he'll be damned if he doesn't feel genuinely safe for the first time in years.

When the tears finally finished, Selina took him the arms and helped him to get him some water and to prepare their tea. Before Jason went to the shower, he couldn't help but ask why Selina never spoke this softly to him when he was Robin. 

Selina gave him a sad smile, "You were like me when you first came to the manor: paranoid, scared and recovering from the scars that you gained before being found by Bruce. When I was discovered first by Leslie, the woman who took care of me after my own "adventures", I was like a wild, paranoid animal, snapping at anyone who came near me and fearful of any kind gesture. It took two years of hard work before I was able to be myself again. If I spoke sweetly to you when you first arrived, you wouldn't have been able to trust me. And unlike us, Tim was never given any physical touch, good or bad in his entire life, and his housekeeper wasn't that comfy with him. When he first came to the manor, he was shocked by all the hugs we gave and even questioned us if he should pay us back somehow. It took us a lot of willpower not to harm his parents in any way." 

"Why didn't you?" Jason asked.

"Because he would have found a way to blame himself", Selina answered back, "that boy feels guilty about everything, it's unbelievable. He somehow believes that if his parents ignore him again or if something went wrong with the case, all the blame should go to him, which is why I speak so softly to him. If my voice gets even slightly louder then usual, he immediately starts to panic and blame himself for whatever is happening at the moment. Every abuse victim needs his own way of being treated. If I have treated you the same way, one of you would have hated me or feared me no matter what I would have done to make up for it."

Jason accepted that explanation with a short nod of the head and went straight to the shower. He didn't realize how badly he needed it until the hot water hit his skin, he couldn't even stop the moan that escaped his throat. By the time he got out, the rain outside out turned into a storm, and Jason had no choice but to ask Selina if he could stay here tonight. 

When he got to her bedroom to ask for permission to stay, he heard some small sniffles from the door. Before he could listen to what Tim was crying about, Selina had opened the door with a knowing smile on her face.

"You were going to ask to stay the night, right?", Selina asked, and before Jason could answer her, she led him into her bedroom and Jason almost gasped at the size of the bad. It looked like it could fit four people!

"Come on and lie with us Jay, Tim already agreed to it", Selina said, not allowing for him to respond before shoving him gently into the bed. He looked at Tim, waiting to see him stiffen under his gaze. Instead, Tim gave him a small smile, and a little cat to hold.

Jason didn't understand why he gave him the cat unlit he the cat sat on his chest the second he got on the bed. His eyes started to water again, and Jason felt like an idiot. He's not even a cat person, why is this getting him so fucking emotional?

"I know how you're feeling", Tim said, "I started crying the second Selina gave me that cat. She said that I'm an overflowing dam at the moment, so I might as well let it out now as much as I can. You should probably do the same."

Jason simply buried his face in the cat's fur and let out some of his tears. He only raised his head when he heard Selina come back with their tea (when did she even leave?) and sat down in the middle of the bed. Before Jason could feel awkward, Selina took his head and gently settled his head on her lap, doing the same with Tim's.

With the warm cats surrounding the bed and Selina's soft petting his hair, he began to feel sleepier and sleepier.

The last thing he hears is Selina calling Bruce to inform him of their whereabouts, and Jason fell asleep.


End file.
